


Summer Day

by shoushai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc in shorts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Nicole singing in the shower, Wynonna in a bathing suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushai/pseuds/shoushai
Summary: A day in the life of our favorite gang.No demonsNo curseJust painting, grilling, drinking, friendship and singing.Oh and Wayhaught fluffiness of course.Enjoy
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynaught friendship - Relationship, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Summer Day

The sun, still high in the sky, was beating down upon the toned muscles that were wielding a brush. Perched on a leaning ladder, Nicole Haught was breathing life back into the weathered boards of the barn.

Below her, Rachel was doing the same. They were working on the last side, an undertaking that had taken several weeks. Nicole had squeezed time in between shifts at the station, helping Doc Holiday first, with replacing broken boards and laying down a new roof, and finally starting the process of painting the structure.

Waverly exited the homestead dressed in a yellow sleeveless blouse and white skirt. In her hand was a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and several cold glasses. As she made her way to the barn, she took the time to admire the view. Her wife, in a white tank top and sports shorts was a sight to behold. Her muscles glistening with sweat, gave Waverly some inappropriate thoughts.

Standing at the foot of the ladder Waverly said hello to Rachel and called out to Nicole. Looking down towards the ground, the redhead flashed her dimpled smile and she climbed down the ladder.

Rachel poured herself a glass of lemonade and went to take a seat in one of the lounge chairs set up near the grill. Wynonna was next to her, sporting a two piece polka dot bikini, listening to music while she sunbathed.

Waverly met Nicole's eyes, an unspoken communication taking place. 

"You look hot."

Nicole smirked as she took the back of her hand and wiped her brow, leaving a streak of red paint behind.

"Do I now?" Nicole whispered playfully.

"Well not so much now." Waverly teased as she brought her own hand up to her wife's face, to wipe away the smudge. 

"Better."

Nicole took a glass and poured some lemonade, and made her way over to one of the chairs. Waverly set the tray on a nearby table and sat on her wife's lap.

"I can't believe you guys are almost finished. It looks beautiful." 

"I can't believe it's not done yet." Wynonna said, removing her earbuds. 

"We would be if you had lifted a finger to help." Nicole retorted. 

"And deprive my sister of drooling over you being all handy? Besides I've been supervising." 

"You've been sleeping." Rachel retorted.

That earned a round of laughs from the group.

Just then Doc walked out of the house carrying a bag of charcoal.

"What in the hell are you wearing John Henry?" Wynonna gasped.

Doc looked himself over confused. He was wearing a black fitted tank top and blue jean shorts that could pass as Daisy Dukes. He had his signature cowboy hat on and a pair of black cowboy boots.

"I believe the youngsters call this summertime attire." He responded with a drawl. 

"You look like a 70's go go dancer from Studio 54." Wynonna chuckled.

Waverly could not suppress her laugh, though she didn't think it was nice to poke fun at what he was dressed in, to each their own she thought.

They all sat for a while sipping on their cold drinks while Doc stacked the charcoal and set it ablaze. The heat of the day was building and Rachel and Nicole wanted to be done with the painting before it got any warmer. So with a touch of reluctance, Nicole gave her wife a quick kiss and made to stand up. 

Waverly tasted her lips with her tongue a few times before uttering "mmm salty."

Nicole seemed embarrassed that her wife was referring to the sweat on her body. Without much thought she took off her top, wiping the sweat away from face, leaving her in a white and gray sports bra. 

Waverly stood and stared unabashedly as a trickle of sweat rolled down her wife's chest before disappearing into her cleavage. She licked her lips and leaned into Nicole to steal another kiss. She slapped her on the ass and smiled. 

"Now get to work." 

"Not in front of the minor!" Wynonna howled. 

"I've seen worse." Rachel quipped. 

Both women blushed thinking back to the incident Rachel was referring to.

About an hour later the task was complete and the burgers nearly done.

"Babe, I'm going to take a quick shower, I stink." Nicole confessed.

"Hurry up love." 

"I will."

Doc flipped the burgers with a metal spatula, before grabbing another black one to flip Waverly's veggie burger.

"Hey Wy, can you get the cheese from the fridge."

Wy grumbled, but proceeded to the homestead anyway. Just inside the kitchen, she heard a faint sound. Waverly and Rachel were still outside, so it could only be Nicole.

Curious, she mounted the stairs slowly trying to stay quiet. At the top of the stairs, the bathroom door was slightly ajar. A woman's voice was singing, in tune and melodic. In all the time she'd known her, Wynonna had never heard her best friend sing. Doubtful it was really her voice, she crept towards the bathroom to listen closer. The steam had fogged up the mirror, making Wynonna confident she could not be seen. She was mesmerized by the sound emanating from just beyond the shower curtain. Wynonna pushed the door open a bit more, transfixed by the acoustics of the bathroom enhancing the haunting melody being sung.

The sound of the curtain pulling back did not penetrate Wynonna's senses fast enough and she stood frozen in place as a very naked Nicole stood before her. 

"What the fuck Wynonna?" Nicole barked. She made no move to close the curtain or grab a towel, clearly shocked at the sight of Wynonna before her.

"Does Waverly know?" 

"Know what Wy?" 

"That you have the voice of an angel as well."

Nicole seemed caught off guard by the statement. She was unashamed of her body and cared not one iota that she stood before her best friend naked, but the thought she had heard her singing made the color rise in her cheeks.

"You can't tell Waverly."

"Why not? Think of the duets! I'm getting misty eyed just imagining it." Wynonna said sincerely. 

"Because singing is Waverly's thing. I would never want to take the spotlight away from her."

Wynonna could tell the redhead was serious, and honestly touched that she cared enough about Waverly to hide this talent of hers.

"Fair enough. Nice boobs by the way." Wynonna smirked as a bottle of shampoo flew at her. 

"Get out!" Nicole growled.

Wynonna made a hasty retreat, returning to the kitchen to get the cheese.

Outside, the gang enjoyed the perfect burgers, complimenting Doc on his grilling skills. After lunch, they put away the ladder, painting supplies and cleaned up the kitchen.

Now back outside, Wynonna and Doc were drinking whiskey, while Waverly and Nicole partook in some spiked lemonade. Rachel had left to take a shower and then meet up with some friends. 

"So I hear Shorty's is having a karaoke contest tonight. I think we should go." Wynonna suggested.

Nicole shot her best friend a death glare. 

"Ooh that sounds like fun, but you hate karaoke. Why the sudden interest?" Waverly inquired.

"No reason, maybe I just want to see my baby girl win a prize." Wynonna said evading Nicole's stare. 

"I for one think a night surrounded by you beautiful women and the heavenly voice of Waverly sounds delightful." Doc responded with genuine enthusiasm. 

"It's settled then, onwards to Shorty's!" Wynonna declared.

Nicole shifted next to Waverly and the movement caught her wife's attention.

"We don't have to go if you're tired love." Waverly tired to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly. 

"Nothing would make me happier than to see you up on stage singing your heart out my dear." Nicole smiled as she leaned in to capture her wife's lips in a kiss.

Shorty's was bustling on this summer night. 

The crowd was varied and boisterous. Waverly made a beeline for the sign up table with Nicole in tow. Doc and Wynonna headed for the bar to secure some drinks.

Once settled at a table in the corner, they raised their shot glasses in a toast. 

"To family and friends." Doc said. 

"To Waverly winning this contest." Nicole cheered. 

"To unexpected talents being revealed." Wynonna chimed in.

Waverly and Doc looked at her a bit confused, while Nicole made a fist under the table ready to punch her best friend.

"Are you going to sing?" Doc asked. 

"God no, I can't carry a tune." Wynonna shrieked.

"You ain't lying." Nicole muttered under her breath. 

"Nicole, be nice!" Waverly slapped her wife on the arm. 

"Yeah, be nice Nicole. I think you and Waverly should sing a duet, it would be adorbs!" Wynonna countered with an evil grin affixed to her face, her mischievous eyes boring into Nicole.

"Oh my God, I would die!" Waverly squeaked, turning to her wife in anticipation.

"Baby, singing is more your thing." Nicole offered.

Waverly tried to hide her disappointment, chugging back her beer, unable to look her wife in the eyes.

Wynonna couldn't stand to see Waverly sad, and regretted her stupid mouth. 

"Nic, it would mean the world to Waverly, even if you're awful." Wynonna surprised herself by doubling down, hopeful it would have its intended affect on the redhead.

Nicole took a large gulp of her beer, and chanced a glance at Waverly. Pleading puppy dog eyes met her gaze. All resolve crumbled.

"What the hell, let's do it."

Waverly squealed and put her arms around Nicole. Then just as quickly she pulled away, dragging her wife over to the sign up table. 

"What was that all about Wynonna." Doc asked in a less than cordial tone. 

"I walked in on Nicole taking a shower earlier."

"Oh Pray, do tell." Doc intrigued by where this story may lead. 

"She can sing her ass of Doc. She's just afraid to steal the limelight from Waverly, but I think it will make her heart soar when she hears how good Nic really is."

"Wynonna, you should not have gone a meddling." Doc softly reprimanded. 

"I know, I was just so excited. She really is amazing."

Doc gave Wynonna a sympathetic smile, knowing her heart was in the right place.

The group enjoyed their drinks, while contestants sang in the background. Most were mediocre at best, though a woman named Jolene brought down the house.

Waverly performed her first song, Girls are like Guns, and the crowd went wild. Nicole beamed with pride at the accolades she received from appreciative patrons. Nicole started getting nervous when she realized they were up soon. 

"Babe, It's going to be okay." Waverly said, while drawing little circles on Nicole's hand. 

"I just don't want to embarrass you." 

Waverly cupped Nicole's face and replied. "You could never embarrass me."

Nicole smiled a goofy grin and leaned in to kiss her wife. She decided she would give it everything she had to make Waverly proud. 

She got up and went to change their song. 

She had a brief conversation with the brunette about the new song, which surprised Waverly, but she would do anything to hear Nicole sing.

Taking the stage hand and hand, Nicole let out a breath before grabbing the mic and looking deep into Waverly's eyes mouthing the words "let's do this."

The intro started and Wynonna shook her head. 

"I would do anything for love by MeatLoaf? Really Red? Odd choice by let's see what you've got." Wynonna mumbled to no one in particular. 

Wynonna assumed Waverly would take the lead with Nicole coming in at the end of the song, but her jaw dropped with the first note sprang from Nicole's pipes.

And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back

Waverly was utterly shocked. How had she never heard her wife sing before? How did she have no idea what a commanding breathtaking sound she could produce? 

Nicole gave her a quick wink, satisfied she had floored her wife with her ability. 

The crowd was in awe of the performance and collectively lost their shit when Waverly entered.

Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?

Wynonna was enthralled by the pair, hooping and a hollering. She may have even shed a tear. 

At the end of the song, they received a standing ovation. John Henry even took off his hat and placed it over his heart.

It was no surprise they took first place. 

Waverly jumped up and down in excitement and plastered Nicole with kisses.

On the way home, Nicole couldn't help but smile. The joy on Waverly's face, singing with her, was everything. While still pissed at Wynonna for her betrayal, she was a bit relieved it was a secret no more. Sometimes Wy knew what she was doing.

The couple's exited the vehicle at the homestead and Waverly took Nicole's hand. 

"Come walk with me."

The two meandered through an open field on the property, Waverly guiding her to a spot before motioning for her wife to lay next to her. 

They gazed at the stars in silence, Waverly's head on Nicole's chest. A shooting star streaked across the sky, making Waverly oo and ah. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing baby?"

"Because it's one of the things that makes you so special, Waves. You have an angelic voice, it's your go to thing to express yourself. I never wanted to detract from that. Some couples get competitive and honestly I didn't know how you would react." Nicole confessed.

Waverly rolled over, mounting her wife.

"I think it's incredibly sexy how well you can sing. We could have been making sweet music together a long time ago." Waverly pouted. 

"I rather think we've been making sweet music together for a while now." Nicole winked, pulling Waverly into a kiss.

"How did my sister know?" Waverly asked, nibbling on Nicole's ear lobe, earning a moan from her wife. 

"About that. She walked in on me in the shower. Heard me singing, said I had nice boobs." Nicole mumbled. 

"She what?"

"Well you do have nice boobs, but they are for my eyes only! I'm gonna kill her."

Nicole chuckled. 

"Calm down there cujo. My body is your property, to do with whatever you like. Only you can touch." The redhead joked, running her hands along Waverly's backside. 

The brunette snaked her hands underneath her wife's shirt, lifting it effortlessly over her head to reveal her beautiful porcelain skin. 

She peppered each breast with kisses before sitting up to remove her own shirt.

They made love to one other beneath the stars, the moonlight dancing off of their bare bodies. Fireflies glowing in the field, as moans drifted in the air. 

It was the perfect ending to a summer day.


End file.
